


Rainy Day At Red Base

by RazzleyD



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, Rain, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: It hardly rained in blood gulch. But when itdoes, there’s this unspoken rule between the reds and blues that they call off the fight until the rain passes. (Sarge doesn’t want an unfair win.) When it rains, it pours; it straight up storms, heavy and hard, for at least two days.





	Rainy Day At Red Base

**Author's Note:**

> It's been raining in my neck of the woods for _weeks_ now. I've missed writing, but I'll be honest when I say that it took me a while to finish this.
> 
> P.S.: I post more frequently [here.](https://razzleydoodles.tumblr.com/) Mostly fanart, and most recently, Grimmons.

It hardly rained in blood gulch. But when it  _ does, _ there’s this unspoken rule between the reds and blues that they call off the fight until the rain passes. (Sarge doesn’t want an unfair win.) When it rains, it pours; it straight up storms, heavy and hard, for at least two days.

 

Donut hates when it rains, because his garden floods, creating this muddy mess. He asks Lopez for help, even though there’s nothing much he can do. Sarge takes it upon himself to collect the rainwater with storage crates and buckets; which he promptly forgets about in favor of staking out and watching for any blues who may want to break the rain truce. (Which never happens, but “Just when we let our guard down… Those dirty blues will be busting down our door!”)

 

However, when sarge has taken all of their storage crates and dumped out their contents, Simmons has nothing to re-organize their extra supplies into. He huffs as he just scoots all of their supplies into one corner so no-one trips over them.

 

“Hey dude.” Grif walked up to Simmons, who was trying to stack their ammo cases, and failing.

 

“Ugh, this is pointless.” Simmons stood up to stand next to him as the stack fell. “I’m so damn bored.”

 

“You could go outside and help Donut and Lopez…” Grif shrugged, watching his partner roll his eyes.

 

“Yeah right, like I really want to hear Donut whine about how he can’t stop nature and Lopez complain about Donut’s whining. No thank you.” Simmons crossed his arms, looking around the room for something he could do.

 

“I know somethin’ you could do.” Grif grabbed his attention and his counterpart raised an eyebrow in a “what?” manner.

 

“You could take a nap with me.” 

 

“Why the hell would I do that?” Simmons’ first reaction was his learned one. Grif looked at him and crossed his arms. “There’s no-one around, right. Sorry. Well I uh…” Simmons took one more look around. “Yes. Please.”

 

“Good.” Grif smiled, pulling Simmons by the wrist to his room. He opened the door and ushered his partner in and taking one more peek to secure the area before closing it behind them. “I even made my bed, just for you.” Grif smiled at his hard work, watching carefully as Simmons took one look at the bed then turned back to him.

 

“Don’t you like--” Simmons cut him off with a soft kiss, one that took his breath away. They barely ever got moments alone like this, so he savors any contact he can share with his  _ boyfriend.  _ Even his thoughts that word had him melting. Grif’s hands hesitantly settled on his partner’s hips while Simmons’ hands ran up Grif’s neck and through his hair. The kiss was soft, quiet, the only sound piercing it was the sound of the hard rain and thunder outside.

 

Simmons pulled away, breathless. “Sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. Bed?” Grif had this dopey grin on his face (that Simmons adored, it was adorable). He grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and pulled him to the bed, trying to hold back laughter and joy that he could only show here, now. He paused and turned back around to Grif.

 

“What? You alright?” Grif had dropped that grumpy tone he normally had in his voice in favor of one that had his partner blushing and grinning.

 

“Yeah. P-Pick me up?” Simmons gulped and felt his face heat up. Grif snickered and bent over slightly so he could pick him up bridal style and lay him down onto the mattress. Simmons looked up at him with a soft smile and half-lidded eyes. Shit, he was in deep. Grif could only pull back and stare at him.

 

“Not that I don’t mind your eyes on me but… Aren’t you going to join me?” He gave him a soft smirk.

 

“Uh, yeah.” Grif didn’t hesitate as he rounded the bed; Simmons climbed under the covers and his partner joined him soon after. They turned over to look at one another, both peeking just under the covers. The storm outside was bearing down on red base, loud and powerful.

 

“I missed having you in my bed.” Grif smiled, scooting his body closer to Simmons’ so he could hold him close. Even with all his cybernetic enhancements, Simmons was surprisingly soft and fun to cuddle with.

 

“You say that every time.” Simmons grinned into his boyfriend’s chest.

 

“Yeah, because it’s always true.” Grif took in a deep breath, enjoying the scent and feel of his partner in his arms. A loud round of thunder shook the base; Grif instinctively held Simmons closer. They stayed like that until the rumbles had passed, and parted slightly to giggle when they heard Donut cry out from outside about his “precious babies”.

 

“Wanna make out?” Grif piped up. Simmons lifted his head to look up at his partner.

 

“I thought you wanted to take a nap?” He laughed softly back.

 

“Well yeah, but then you fuckin’ kissed me by the door. I wanna kiss you some more.” He smiled. Simmons rolled his eyes and pulled Grif in by the collar for another kiss; this time warm and a bit firmer. They both melted at the sensation, their hands shifting around to find a comfortable position.

 

Grif always had trouble with this part. He’d never really  _ been _ been with anyone before. His hands were used to just kinda… Being useless. So he couldn’t settle on a concrete place to put them. Simmons took notice, and all while keeping their lips locked, he led his partner’s hands to rest on his hip and hair. Grif blushed as he deepened their kiss, hearing his boyfriend groan in happiness.

 

Simmons felt this to be instinctual, his lips moving so languidly and softly; kissing Grif felt good and… Like he’d been waiting for this his entire life. 

 

“Grif,” Simmons pulled away. “babe.”

 

“Yeah babe?” Grif looked at Simmons with a soft smile. 

 

“There’s something I need to uh, tell you.” He took a deep breath, and before he could start speaking again, Grif interrupted.

 

“Oh don’t start the sappy shit, Simmons. I already know you love me. I love you too. So much.” Grif’s expression was genuine as Simmons could barely pull off one that wasn’t dumbfounded. He leaned in one more time to kiss that dopey look off his face. “You wanna nap now?”

 

“I… Yeah.” Simmons’ grin was growing by the second as his boyfriend embraced him again.

 

“I wish it would rain more often.” Simmons smiled as the thunder proved his point. Grif simply smiled and hummed as the warmth of his partner and the sound of strong rains lulled him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
